


After Hours

by ensign_amy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensign_amy/pseuds/ensign_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill hated Captain Wesker even before the Mansion Incident, but saying she wasn't sexually attracted to him would be a lie. Sex doesn't have to mean anything, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

“Oh fuck…”

Jill hates him for it. In fact, she’s always hated Albert Wesker. The fact that he’s always so cold, the fact that he never takes those damn glasses off, the fact that he always passes her over for missions because she’s a woman, and the fact that this would probaby break Chris' heart if he knew. Worse yet, the fact that he’s making her work for it.

He doesn’t do a thing at all; doesn’t rock his hips upward, doesn’t guide hers. She’s in the dominant position, but he’s the one in control. The bastard wants to watch her fuck herself onto his dick, and the harder she slams herself down, the wider the smirk grows. He knows she’s desperate for it, knows she’s been soaking herself all day thinking about it. All it takes is one look from him and Jill is ready to do whatever he wants her to.

His hands slide up her belly, lifting her shirt up and pulling her bra down easily.

Oh god, he’s watching my tits bounce.

She can do nothing but moan as his hands come up to cup her, fingers teasing her nipples. She sounds like a fucking porn star and she doesn’t care.

It makes the egotistical dickwad chuckle. “All you have to do is ask, Valentine.”

Jill moans as she grinds herself down on him, hips making desperate little circles. “Fuck you, Captain,” she replies, though it comes out as a high-pitched whinge.

He chuckles again. “So it seems.”

Any other situation would get her fired. The litany of curses that spills from her mouth when his mouth closes around her nipple could get her thrown off the force entirely as her lower muscles clench uncontrollably and Jill finds the perfect spot to fuck onto, her orgasm gushing out onto his lap. He pulls out just to watch and she cries out in protest.

“You son of a bitch, don’t you dare,” she says desperately.

“Don’t dare what?” he asks.

Like it’s the easiest thing ever. Like his dick isn’t almost purple and he isn’t so hard he could probably come on command. Jill sort of wants to try it.

Her legs are shaking and she’s throbbing. She’s nowhere near satisfied yet and he knows it. Why she ever started this with him she can’t even remember. She’s sorry about it every day. What he wants is something no one should ever give him and she doesn’t even fucking know why. She just knows that he can’t have her.

“Come on, Jill,” he whispers silkily against her ear.

A high-pitched whinge escapes her throat as his teeth graze her earlobe and his fingers lightly brush her swollen cunt. Her muscles clench in anticipation. He hardly ever uses her name, but he’s been using it a lot more as of late. He has a certain way of saying it – he doesn’t just say it, he hisses it. And goddamn, why is that the hottest thing about it? She can’t fucking win.

“…Fuck me, Al.”

His smile is sickening as he pushes back inside, thick, hot, and pulsing. Jill moans and notices the silenced gasp as he re-adjusts. Apparently, he is human.

She’s surprised when he stands, tugging her legs around his waist and leans her back on top of his desk. Her hands find his shoulders for something to hang onto. She feels the first thrust all the way to the top of her head, his grunt and her cry echoing in the empty S.T.A.R.S. office.   
She doesn’t want to admit it, but during these moments, Jill knows he owns her. She just doesn't know how dangerous that can be.

**Author's Note:**

> In RE 5, Wesker could have left Jill to die, but he didn't - he saved her life and chemically brainwashed her to take his orders. Why the hell would he do that? And why is she dressed like his personal life-sized Barbie? Actually, he showed concern for Jill as early as RE 1. Hmm...


End file.
